


Newt and his Nundu

by ShadowScribble



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bestiality, Gen, How Do I Tag, Newt and his Nundu, Smut, actually kind of dub con, everyone likes it though, first smut I'm so sorry, i think, not rape though, sort of dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowScribble/pseuds/ShadowScribble
Summary: Newt is usually so careful, but he gets careless around his Nundu in heat, and what can he do to avoid getting a face full of poison? I bet you can't guess.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably dreadful, as it's my first smut, so constructive criticism is much appreciated! Also, if you see mistakes, or something makes no sense, please, please, please tell me so I can fix it. But also please don't be mean if I've done dreadfully, just tell me what I can fix. 
> 
> Also, bestiality, so please don't read if that's not your cup of tea.

Newt froze in his initial movement of standing up, tensing as he felt the gentle scrape of careful teeth on his pants, and then the much heavier pressure of a paw pulling at the fabric covering his bottom. He was shoved forward under the gentle pressure, hands splaying in the pebbled dirt. His knees were already starting to hurt from his position on all fours, and they'd most likely be sore and bruised for days to come, but he of all people knew the importance of not angering a Nundu eager to mate by standing up, and therefore declining a clear request.  
If he hadn't been a fool, and turned his back on a dangerous predator in the middle of mating season, this wouldn't have happened. And maybe if he hadn't been studying the mating pheromones so closely. And maybe if he hadn't gotten on the ground to see if there was any difference or influx of pheromones in the urine. And- Okay, so, maybe he could have made quite a few better decisions when handling an untamed predator during its mating season when it had no chance to mate with another of its kind.  
Regardless, that did not solve his current predicament. He had two options, attempt to run, and chance a face full of deadly poison, or breed with this beast, destroying his moral code, but potentially helping it release pent up aggression. Not to mention he probably wouldn't die. Provided Newt could cast some spells to prevent tearing and be safely mounted, finding a swift way to keep the large phallus from severely injuring him.  
Newt moved slowly, carefully, inching to reach for his wand held in his mouth. A warning snarl caused him to pause his movement, wincing as the paw clawed more sharply at his pants, the charmed fabric holding up under the insistent movement, but still sparking an ache in his thighs.  
He slipped his wand out of his pocket, keeping his arm tucked close to conceal any further movement, for fear of further upsetting the beast. He frantically searched his memories for spells safe to use as lube, but Newt still wasn't recalling the rather inappropriate spell one of the dragon trainers had claimed was the best to use in sexual situations.  
He jumped, lurching forward as hot breath hit bare skin, the Nundu having managed to pull his pants partially down his hips. Newt took a deep breath, forcing himself to stay calm as he hastened to unbutton his pants, pushing them down his thighs enough to appease the growling of the creature behind him. He recalled the spell just as there was a rough tongue running questioningly up his thigh, nearly causing the important scrap of information to fizzle back into the depths of his mind.  
He quickly cast the spell, shifting slightly at the unfamiliar sensation of having his hole cleaned, lubed, and gently stretched all in the space of a second. Newt slowly slid his face down to the ground, moving to replicate the female mating pose of Nundus. He let out a soft croon, similar enough to the Nundu's call to convince the male of his willingness to mate.  
Almost immediately the rough tongue was at his entrance, scraping harshly against sensitive flesh as it sought to induce the minor aphrodisiac found when the pheromones were active in the saliva. Newt gasped quietly as a gentle tickle of pleasure forced him half-hard and shuddering. Another harsh swipe and the tongue caught on his rim, a trickle of saliva making its way inside the stretched entrance. An involuntary moan was forced from Newt's lips as his cock hardened further, horrifying him as his body betrayed him.  
Another swipe and he made the crooning call once more, the female's symbol she was prepared to mate. Newt spread his legs further and arched down closer to the ground, allowing the Nundu to settle over him without any of the sharp spines catching on delicate skin. Newt tensed up as he felt a large phallus prodding at his backside, the first few swift jabs hitting painfully on skin, failing to catch and slide in. Newt moved his legs closer together, arching his bum up higher, his breath catching in his throat as he was suddenly full.  
It burns, oh does it burn, and Newt knows he'll need a healing potion or four after this, but he'd failed to anticipate just how powerful the aphrodisiac in the semen that was already stretching him further would be. The burn is drowned out by mind-numbing lust as every pulse of blood turned his cock aching and hard, numbing him to the discomfort of not being sufficiently prepared for the intrusion.  
The phallus of an average Nundu was just over four inches thick and 8 inches long, and although this Nundu was a small for a male, Newt's body wasn't made for such an intrusion. He was jerked forward under the sharp, shallow, jabs of the beast above him, hands sliding for purchase as sweat gathered on his palms.  
He was muffling his humiliating noises as best he could, biting his lip harshly against the unbidden pleasure coursing through him. His eyes flew open and his voice broke as he cried out loudly in ecstasy, the rough ridges lining the phallus piercing through the thick veil over his mind as he noticed them for the first time, their presence suddenly becoming extremely important as one of the smooth knobs rubbed harshly against his prostate.  
He pressed his face into the ground, stirring up dust that stung his eyes and choked him as he moaned and keened in pleasure under the onslaught of sensation. Semen was already filling his insides, trickling down his partially bare thighs, only adding to the filthy act. Newt cried out loudly, screaming his pleasure to the world as he came, splattering the ground.  
He slumped, arms and shoulder relaxing briefly, even as the Nundu continued its frantic movements. Newt squirmed away from the contact, knees tender and sore, prostrate abused and overly sensitive. He whined in pain, curling his arms to pillow his face, burying his head in them, waiting for the Nundu to finish. Of course it couldn't be like most animals, and finish in under a minute. No, it had to last at least four.  
Newt tensed, clenching as the Nundu pressed close, its movements turning into small twitches as heat flooded his stomach, a large knot filling quickly and stretching him even more. He gasped out in pain and pleasure, the flood of semen stretching his stomach and filling him with warmth. The Nundu stayed for a moment more, Newt whimpering in pain even as his cock filled once more under the onslaught of the powerful aphrodisiac.  
He felt as though he was floating, body numb and light. The Nundu pulled out just as suddenly as it had pushed in, covering the ground and Newt's thighs with copious amounts of thick fluid. Newt panted, slumping forward to lay limply on the ground. He held still, expecting the Nundu to leave and allow him to rest before leaving, but instead a tongue was pressed once more to his sore hole.  
As the endorphins slowly left his body he jerked and whimpered at each swipe of a rough tongue, becoming aware of the prominent ache, and becoming increasingly aroused under the careful attention. He jumped when the tongue drifted from his hole and thighs to his balls, a spiny head nudging insistently at Newts thighs.  
He spread them obligingly, too exhausted to try to deny the wishes of the Nundu. He squirmed as the tongue attempted to give attention to his cock, catching on his balls. Letting out a huff he pushed himself back to his knees, elevating his hips. The nundu crooned happily at him, and he crooned back. He couldn't help but flinch as the tongue was dragging over his cock from base to tip, but found no pain in the action. He expected the rough tongue to pull harshly, as it had on his hole, and not be pleasurable, but the Nundu seemed to understand it was handling a delicate area, and had smoothed the rough grooming into a gentle pressure.  
Newt let out soft groans, hips rocking as his pleasure spiked. He gasped and moaned loudly as he came again, cock twitching weakly. The Nundu crooned happily, letting out a purr and turning to trot away. Newt slumped onto the ground, turning onto his side as he felt exhaustion pulling at him. He forced himself into a sitting position as he came down from his high, wincing and turning more onto his hip to avoid putting pressure on his arse.  
He picked up his wand from where it had been knocked away once he'd dropped it, cleaning up what he could of the mess that was left. Once the ground was only dirt and rocks once more he cleaned the saliva off his thighs, giving extra attention to the mess around and in his hole.  
He still felt dirty, and he could feel semen still trickling out of him, but he couldn't bring himself to do anything more but stand slowly and awkwardly, pulling his pants up to limp back to his shack. He grabbed a healing potion off a shelf by the door, drinking it and falling back onto the cot laid out for him. He blinked slowly, feeling sated and dizzy, even with his body sore and protesting. There were worse things that could have resulted from being careless, after all.


End file.
